Demonio hablando de clavos
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Rokudo Mukuro se encontraba en ese lugar. Para describir bien se trataba de una cantina Italiana. Y era Sawada Tsunayoshi, la causa de su decaída emocional. 6927/5927.


**Terminado a las 2:36am. **

**No sé como salió esto, pero lo escribí para relajarme un poco, me entró algo de ''depresión'' de esa que te da sin motivo alguno.**

**Y bien, terminé esta cosa. Un one-shot de un Mukuro depresivo (¿por qué será?).**

**Es 6927 con pasado 5927. (TYL)**

**Advertencias: Uso de Alcohol y tabaco. Lenguaje para mayores de 16 años. **

**Los personajes son de Amano-sama. **

* * *

**Demonio hablando de clavos**

¿De qué se quejaba? En verdad no lo entendía; sin embargo Rokudo Mukuro se encontraba en ese lugar. Para describir bien se trataba de una cantina Italiana. Embriagándose con una botella de _Ballantine Scotch._

No hacía ningún contacto con la gente de ese lugar, simplemente estaba sentado frente a la barra en una esquina ladeando su vaso de vidrio con el alcohol dentro, antes de dar un largo trago.

Esa noche no pensaba regresar con los mafiosos de la Famiglia Vongola, no tenía el valor suficiente para restregarse frente la cara de Sawada Tsunayoshi, la causa de su decaída emocional. Y no es que se deprimiera seguido.

¿Pero por qué lo hacía?

Da un ligero trago al Whiskey escocés de veintiún años hasta dejar sin una gota al vidrio. Posteriormente toma la botella de la cubeta con hielos y vuelve a llenar el vaso.

Mukuro ya sabía el pasado que Tsunayoshi y Hayato Gokudera. Supo que tuvieron una relación de casi cuatro años. Vio llorar al mismísimo Vongola Decimo durante eternas madrugadas en donde la luna misma era testigo de su sufrimiento.

Pero Sawada fue fuerte, y lo superó.

-Y ahí fue donde yo me entrometí.

Ese trago fue el más amargo, el que dejó pasar lentamente el líquido con sabor a roble resbalar por su garganta.

Claramente pensaba el hecho de que nunca debió entrometerse en la vida amorosa de Tsuna, en realidad terminó enamorándose de él y eso era muy doloroso incluso para un ser tan despiadado como el. Por una razón en especial no debió meterse con el Jefe Vongola: por el hecho de conocer a Gokudera, pero el acercamiento fue inevitable.

Primero fueron los contactos visuales, luego pasaron a las conversaciones que alentaban al castaño a salir adelante y superar al ojo-jade. Ya que a pesar de todo tendría que verlo a diario en su oficina, en verdad necesitaba mucha ayuda para eliminar esa relación y reestablecer una de trabajo. No supo por qué le ayudó.

Simplemente quería verlo a diario.

El ilusionista aún podía recordar el primer beso, aquel en Venecia. Sawada se le había confesado y cedió ante sus encantos. No importó que fuera frente a la multitud que vagaba de noche en la Plaza de San Marco, simplemente lo apegó a su cuerpo y rozó sus labios en un cálido contacto.

Ríe de lado, mientras de un bolsillo de su chaqueta saca una cajetilla de cigarros toscanos. Cabe mencionar que Rokudo raramente fumaba, pero la situación en la que estaba le impedía pensar en otra cosa. La noche de hoy solo sería de beber hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

Se echó el cigarro a la boca.

¿Debería ponerse así por una fotografía?

-Kufufu. –Ríe solo.-

Y es que lo que tiene así a la niebla fue eso, una fotografía. Un simple papel impreso. Un retrato de Tsunayoshi y Gokudera besándose frente al _Big Ben._

La fecha marca que fue tomada el año pasado.

¿Qué hacía Tsunayoshi con esa foto? ¿No querías olvidar a la Tempesta?

A Mukuro le molestaba claramente la presencia del Guardián de la Tormenta, no debería pero el echo de que haya sido él primero que el ilusionista lo llena de una rabia infinita. Le ponía celoso el pensar que esos labios tan dulces y suaves hayan sido besados antes por ese perro que por el.

Y al mencionarle eso a Tsuna el siempre respondía: _''Eres mi presente, Mukuro, no pienses en eso''._ Y después venía su clásica sonrisa.

Enciende su cigarro italiano y le da una calada.

Sí, era el presente pero seis meses del presente no son nada a comparación de cuatro años en el pasado. ¿Dura realidad no ilusionista?

Y la última piedra fue esa escena, dentro del buró del cuarto del Jefe Vongola, guardada en una carpeta de documentos se encontraba esa mentada foto.

Lo último que hizo en el cuartel fue preguntarle a su amante el por qué aún la conservaba.

Le dolió en el alma, nunca lo admitiría pero fue una cuchillada directa a la yugular el ver que Tsuna no respondió a su pregunta.

''_Kufufu Con que así era. ¿Lograste sacar el clavo con el clavo oxidado, o lo que usaste fue un martillo y lo golpeaste, Tsunayoshi?'' _

Fue una simple comparación, pero al darse la vuelta y salir de esa oficina se dio cuenta de que el Vongola había sido herido.

Sollozos se escuchaban detrás de la puerta.

Hayato intervino con sus molestos interrogatorios de _'' ¿qué diablos le hiciste al Décimo?''._

Cosa que le importo un pepino, solo salió de ese lugar.

Vuelve a tragar humo y lo suelta al impregnar su boca con el sabor de ese fino tabaco.

-No pensé que el poseerte de esta manera me traería tantos disgustos.

Y siguió bebiendo el Whiskey escocés, vaso por vaso y fumando hasta que el mismo Sawada llegó a esa cantina y lo vio de esa manera.

Cualquiera pensaría que era el peor borracho del mundo.

El castaño se acerca con la foto en mano. ¿Qué diablos pretendía?

-¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunta inmediatamente el peli-azul.-

-¿Crees que puedes venir a emborracharte sin que me hayas escuchado? Si eres tan inseguro al menos pudiste haber esperado a que hablara.

-Kufufu Te quedaste callado ¿cómo querías que lo tomara? – Tsuna en verdad parecía enojado, o Mukuro estaba demasiado ebrio y lo imaginaba como un demonio.-

-Iba a hablar, solo que es difícil. Pero ya no importa. ¡Carajo voltea a verme! –Alzó la voz el castaño, sacado de quicio.-

El del ojo demoníaco extrañado volteó a ver al ''cielo'', observó claramente como rompía la foto por la mitad. El único recuerdo que a Tsuna le quedaba de la relación que tuvo con su Guardián de la Tormenta, Rokudo vio como ese recuerdo era desechado en el bote de basura que había en la barra.

Y los ojos color caramelo se posaron en los monocromáticos, era una de las veces en las que valía la seriedad del Jefe.

-Nunca te he utilizado.

Y ahí lo comprendió.

-Mi inseguridad transformó las cosas.

-Así es.

* * *

**Glosario:**

_Ballantine Scotch:_ Marca de Whiskey famoso de Escocia.

_Cigarro Toscano:_ Cigarro italiano de marca fina, parecido a un puro pero mucho más delgado.

_No se si describí bien el carácter de Mukuro y el de Tsuna por que ya era tarde y en realidad no supe que hacer con esta historia. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido._


End file.
